Together Through Time
by RainbowMushrooms
Summary: Late Valentine's Day fic!/ They've matured over time. And their relationship matures with them. LamboXI-Pin.


**A/N: **Late Valentine's Day fic! ^^

This kinda sucks and is a bit rushed, but I'm not used to writing straight pairings... Oh well.

All times are calculated as years after the _present_. Just to clarify.

To **whitebengal14**, you'd better be reading this. XD

Pleas at least _try _to enjoy...

* * *

_Valentine's Day, in the present time._

"Lambo, wait!"

I-Pin chased after the young boy desperately, her eyes wide as he ran in front of her, laughing.

"Nyahahaha! You'll never catch Lambo-sama!" The child jumped onto the large dining table and spun around.

"Lambo-sama has won! I'm going to eat your chocolates!" Relishing the look of horror that flashed across his pursuer's face, he lifted his arm, opening his palm in the process.

Increasing her pace, the Chinese prepared to leap upwards towards the other toddler. "No, Lambo! You can't eat that!" she cried as she neared the table.

But it was too late. With a triumphant grin, Lambo popped the purple block into his mouth. Chewing slowly, he watched as the other girl landed next to blinked as her mouth moved, but nothing reached his ears. He was feeling sort of... funny.

I-Pin watched worriedly as her friend's eyes began to droop. Then she turned around as a tall shadow appeared behind her.

"What happened here?" asked Bianchi, looking down to the little girl anxiously.

The toddler pointed at her teetering companion. "Lambo ate the chocolates Bianchi-san gave I-Pin."

The woman's eyes darkened as she moved her gaze to the boy. "...I personally made those for her."

The younger girl shuddered slightly as the pink-haired lady's voice became poisonous. Then she stared in terror as Bianchi pulled out a large cake with questionable substances floating through it.

"You stupid cow!" was heard as the cake was slammed into Lambo's gaping mouth. The boy fell backwards, his Ten-Year Bazooka dislodging from his hair as he hit the floor. The weapon fell back onto its owner, and a large amount of pink smoke appeared from it.

As the smoke began to clear, a deep voice was heard. " Yare, yare... It seems that the younger me was hit by the Ten-Year Bazooka..." A body emerged. "Long time no see, Young Vongola."

But the teenager was not met with the Boss-in-training. Instead, he found himself staring into the eyes of his worst nightmare: Bianchi.

There was a deadly silence for what seemed like an age. Then, "What's this you're holding, Romeo?"

Unintentionally, all three members in the room turned to look at the object in the Thunder guardian's hand. It was a small yet beautiful rose, with large, blossoming petals that stood and tall in the man's hand.

Bianchi's eyes began to well with tears. "...It's been so long since you've given me flowers, Romeo..." At once both I-Pin and the older Lambo to fear for the latter's life.

"N-No, you've got it all wrong! I'm not Romeo, I'm Lambo from ten years into the future! You see-" The teen's words were interrupted abruptly.

"No matter what you do, you'll never be able to win me back! I won't ever forgive you!" Two large poison platters found their way into the boy's face. Choking slightly, he collapsed, before disappearing in a large puff of smoke, to be replaced by a weeping toddler.

"Wah!! I-Pin's a big meanie!!" cried the boy. "Maman! Maman!"

The young girl stared after him as he ran off in search of Nana. She confusedly wondered what his words meant.

* * *

_Valentine's Day, 3 years later. _

"Lambo,_ wait!_" I-Pin felt like she was experiencing déjà vu as she chased after her friend. "Give back my chocolates!"

The boy laughed obnoxiously. "Lambo-sama will never yield to you!" Spinning around, he made a face at the Chinese before continuing to flee. They ran around house a few times before fell flat on his face.

I-Pin caught up to the boy and stopped, glaring down at him. "Serves you right!" she scolded.

The Thunder guardian looked back up at her. "That's not true! I deserve these chocolates!" With an angry glare, the boy emptied the whole contents of the box into his mouth.

The Chinese girl watched, horrified as her precious chocolates slowly disappeared down Lambo's throat. She felt her eyes grow hot with tears.

Lambo closed his mouth and grinned victoriously at the other child. "Nyahahaha!! Lambo-sama wins aga- Huh?" He watched in shock as I-Pin began to cry in front of him.

"T-The chocolates that Tsuna-san gave me... I HATE YOU! GYOUZA-KEN!!" The girl slammed her gyouza into the other's face, sending Lambo flying, and ran away, sobbing.

--

A heavily-injured Lambo carefully opened the door. "...I-Pin?" he hesitantly started, watching the silent figure on the bed.

"Go away," came the sharp reply, but the young boy didn't blame his friend for her rudeness.

Slowly walking towards her, he cautiously waited for any sign that the girl was going to return to her previously furious state again. Seeing none, he pulled himself up, sitting next to her.

"Umm... I brought you something," began the boy, but the girl refused to look at him.

"I don't want it." I-Pin didn't even blink. But Lambo decided to persevere. He gently placed a small box into her hands.

"I made them myself. They may taste disgusting, but... um... I wanted you to have them." Standing up, the boy moved to exit.

Then he heard the sound of the box carefully being opened. He stopped, but then shook his head and continued.

"...Lambo." The message was clear in the girl's voice. Slowly turning around, the boy looked at his friend.

"...Yes?" he replied. But he gave a small "Oof!" as a body crashed into his. Recovering slightly, the boy blushed when he saw that I-Pin was hugging him.

"Thank you!" said the girl happily, her grin wide. Then, realising what position they were in, she jumped backwards. "Hehe, sorry!" she laughed sheepishly.

Lambo watched her overjoyed face, completely different from what he had seen just minutes ago. "No, it's alright," he replied, dismissing the event with an equally large grin.

He was just happy that she was smiling again.

* * *

_Valentine's Day, 7 years later._

"Oh, Lambo! Ohayo!" The female hitman beamed at her visitor. "What brings you here today?"

The boy blushed at the pretty smile. "Well... um... I was wondering... ?"

The girl looked at her friend confusedly, before decoding his quiet mumble. She laughed her pure, beautiful laugh. "Sure! Come on in!"

I-Pin stepped aside and the Thunder guardian slowly stepped inside, slipping off his sandals and heading towards the kitchen, and looking around. The area was already set up.

Noticing her friend's questioning look, the girl laughed again. "I was expecting you. Miura-san and Sasagawa-san told me that you would definitely come."

Lambo blushed once more nodded. That would mean that Kyoko and Haru already knew about his not-so-slight crush. And if they knew, how many others would?

"Can you make the chocolate mix for me? I'll do the rest," suggested I-Pin, and Lambo nodded in response. The duo got to work.

--

"Whew, we're finally done!" Lambo wiped the sweat off his forehead. His companion watched him for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

The boy looked at her, confused, before I-Pin managed to get her body under control. "So, do you have something to say?"

When Lambo hurriedly shook his head, I-Pin giggled. "Do you seriously think I wouldn't notice? While we were cooking, you were staring at me at exact five-second intervals."

When the black-haired boy's eyes widened in surprise, I-Pin knew that she had hit the mark. Shaking her head, she laughed once more. "Don't worry, I don't mind if you don't say anything."

The Thunder guardian hesitated for just a second too long before replying, "Y-You're wrong, it's nothing!"

The Chinese grinned at her oldest friend, and they moved towards the front door. As Lambo slowly put his sandals on, he made a decision.

"Umm... Here!" I-Pin glanced down to see a neatly wrapped box of chocolates. She smiled at her friend.

"And how exactly does this fall under the category of 'nothing'?" she asked with mock surprise. But she still accepted the box and just as the boy was about to turn around and leave, she stepped forward.

"Thank you," she whispered, before leaning in to kiss her friend on the cheek. Then, she ran back into her apartment with a giggle, leaving a very flustered and blushing Lambo staring at the door.

* * *

_Valentine's Day, 10 years later._

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" asked I-Pin as the teen slowly walked towards her.

"Well, umm..." The boy once more found himself at a loss for words as he watched his long-time crush smile gracefully at him.

But he shook his head to clear his thoughts, and decided that he had waited long enough, and would not wait any longer.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a large flower. "Um-" The teen disappeared into a large puff of pink smoke.

I-Pin watched curiously, wondering what situation the 5-year old had gotten himself into this time. But what she was greeted with wiped the smile right off her face.

"Oh my- Lambo!" gasped the girl as an unconscious child appeared before her. Traces of poison cooking could be seen around his mouth. Picking up the boy, I-Pin looked around for anything that could help, but she saw nothing.

'_I'm just going to have to do this myself!'_ She thought determinedly. Raising her arm, the Chinese held the toddler still, and punched his chest forcefully.

The boy gave a quick exhale and choked slightly, but did not awaken. Gritting her teeth, I-Pin repeated her motions.

The second time, the boy's eyes shot open. "Lambo-sama's tummy hurts!!" he cried pitifully. The student frowned down at the crying boy and raised her arm again.

"Bear with it," she replied, and slammed the boy's chest once more. A large amount of poison cooking was coughed out, and I-Pin deemed the child safe.

"That hurt! I-Pin is big meanie! I-Pin is a big meanie! I-Pi-" A large puff of pink smoke surrounded the boy, and the girl braced herself for what she would see next.

"Ugh..." groaned a deep voice, and many coughs were heard. "Bianchi-san is still as crazy as ever..."

A teen stumbled out from the smoke, clutching his stomach. Glancing up, he saw his companion's anxious face. "Sorry about that..."

I-Pin rushed over to him, noting the same traces of poison that she had just dealt with. "Are you all right?" The worry was evident in her voice.

Lambo managed a weak grin. "I'll be fine... I've grown used to the poison over the years. I just need to wash it out." The boy turned and headed towards the bathroom.

I-Pin watched him go. There didn't seem to be any danger, so she moved towards the dining room and began to set the table.

When the Thunder guardian finally returned, the Chinese turned around. "Is your mouth clean now?"

Lambo nodded slowly. "It should be fine." But then he stopped as the girl walked towards him.

"...That's good," she replied and leaned forward to kiss the boy on the lips. As they made contact, the black-haired teen froze. But as he looked down at the beautiful girl that he had waited for for so many years, he closed his eyes, and slipped a small rose into her hand.

* * *

_Valentine's Day, 14 years later._

The girl stood outside the large, fancily-decorated restaurant, looking around nervously. She didn't fit in places like this, with all the rich and high-class citizens walking around as if they owned the place. '_This_,' thought I-Pin as she stared at the vigorous amount of gold she saw, '_is actually very possible for every single one of these people.' _

And it wasn't as if she hadn't noticed the barely-concealed looks she was getting from the male members of the room. She was a well-trained hitman, and she knew when people were watching her.

"Hurry up, Lambo," she muttered to herself, "or I just might send one of these perverts to hospital."

When she felt a strong hand grip her arm, I-Pin sighed. _'Speak of the devil,'_ she thought, and launched a kick at her attacker.

"Whoa, calm down, it's just me!" Another arm wrapped around her waist, restraining her. The girl relaxed slightly at the familiar voice. But it didn't stop her from spinning around and glaring at her captor.

"Next time, don't sneak up on me. And you're late." Her strict tone left the Thunder guardian rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Sorry. I had to get something," he replied, knowing that she would forgive him. "Oh, and happy Valentine's Day."

I-Pin's expression softened into a smile. "Yeah, you too." Then, with a quick glance around the room, she added, "We should probably get seated, otherwise you're gonna be attacked by some very jealous men."

Spinning around, Lambo noticed many vicious glares from various guests of the restaurant. Giving light smiles to a few, he began to walk forward with his girlfriend. "Can't let that happen. If I get hurt you'll be sad!"

The young woman said nothing, but the man couldn't help but notice the slight blush that tinged her ears. He gave a light chuckle before speaking to a waitress. "I have a reservation under 'Vongola'."

After waiting for a moment, he tilted his head in confusion and blinked at the silent lady as she stared at him slowly. "Um, excuse me?"

The girl jumped slightly, before giggling. "Oh! I'm sorry! This way please!" Lambo nodded gratefully and followed her, pulling I-Pin along with him.

After making their way through what seemed like an army of people, the trio stopped in front of a small, but pretty door. Pushing it open, the waitress bowed. "Here is your room! Please enjoy your meal!" she said with a large smile. The couple thanked her and entered.

It was a comparatively humble room, with plain walls and a lone table. On the table shone a crimson red candle in the shape of a heart. 'Happy Valentine's Day' was written on the dark tablecloth.

"Nice place," noted I-Pin as she moved to sit down. Closing the door behind him, the curly-haired man couldn't help but agree.

"I purposely reserved their plainest room for you," he explained with a grin. "I know that you hate overly-fancy spots."

The Chinese girl giggled. "And still you bring me to a place like this! This is the most expensive and highly-rated restaurant in the city. I still don't know how you can afford this!"

Lambo grinned. "Oh, it was easy. It may not be cheap, but I don't mind giving up my savings for you."

Watching gleefully as the girl blushed slightly, he reached into his pocket. "That reminds me. This is for you." Reaching over the table, the Thunder guardian handed his girlfriend a delicate rose.

I-Pin looked at it for a second. "Again? You've been giving me the same type of flower for four years now."

Feigning an insulted air, the man said, "It represents the day that we got together! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" He clutched his chest in mock horror.

Laughing, I-Pin shook her head. "It also symbolises the day when I had to save the younger Lambo from a close encounter with death, and then nearly having to do the same with you."

"But you kissed me for the first time that day, so that makes up for a thousand poisonings!" The couple laughed together, remembering the times that they had spent together.

Calming down, I-Pin spoke. "...Thinking about all these Valentine's Day when we were younger, I realise that we've really changed. How we went from you stealing my chocolates to you giving me the chocolates I will never know."

Lambo grinned at the lady sitting opposite to him. "Love does these kinds of things to people." Turning his grin into a gentle smile, the man leaned over. "I love you, I-Pin," he whispered.

As she returned those words, the girl couldn't help but think that Lambo had matured. And with him, so did their love. From a simple friendship to something more, their relationship grew, and would continue to grow. And they would stand side by side forever.

* * *

GRAAAH DAMN IT WHY DO I SUCK SO MUCH??!! TAT

...Oh well. I tried...

Review please! PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAASSSSEEE!!!


End file.
